An active-matrix display device (a display panel), such as an organic electroluminescence (OLED: Organic light-emitting diode) display device, includes a display region in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix along row and column directions. Each of the pixels is provided with: a switching element and a drive element which are formed from thin film transistors (TFTs); a pixel circuit which is formed from, for example, a capacitor; and a light-emitting element, such as an organic EL element.
In general, the active-matrix display device is provided with a power supply line for each pixel row that has a plurality of pixels. The power supply line supplies a power supply voltage to each of the pixels belonging to the same pixel row. The power supply line is disposed, for example, between pixel columns adjacent to each other.
As an example of a configuration of a bottom-emission active-matrix display device, a configuration in which two pixels are laid out to be symmetrical with respect to the power supply line that is shared by these two pixels is known (see Patent Literature [PTL] 1, for example). Such a configuration allows the required number of lines to be reduced and thus can enhance the image quality (display quality).